


This is Not a Trick

by annelea



Series: The Renge Clan [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Presumed Dead, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: Asuma comes home.  Kurenai had no idea he was alive.





	This is Not a Trick

Kurenai wasn't surprised that Konohamaru was letting himself through the front door mid-morning on a Saturday.  She was a bit interested to see he had brought the strange, overly talkative girl with him.  Mirai had just been put down for a nap, same time as always.  If this girl woke up her daughter right now, she'd ban her from the house until Mirai stopped needing mid-morning naps.

"Just, don't say anything, okay?" Konohamaru's voice was muted, yet obviously excited.  "She's going to be loud enough on her own."

Kurenai raised a brow at that.  What did he mean?  Did he do something that would upset her and came to own up to it?  "Kono-kun, what's going on?"

"Um... ah..."

She heard things shuffling around, another man grunting as he was shoved, probably into the closet by the sound of it.  Okay, that was enough.  Kurenai abandoned pruning the bonzai tree Hinata had given her last year and went to the entry way to check out the quiet commotion.  Konohamaru had definitely hidden something (someone) in the closet.  There were no other males present, and the teen was standing in front of the doors protectively.  Yoriko stood there grinning ear-to-ear, proudly guilty of something.

"Alright, let's have it," Kurenai fixed Konohamaru with a look only a mother could give.  She didn't know what was up, but she knew it was something important, possibly detrimental.  They both looked like her four-year-old after sticking something in her mouth that she knew she shouldn't.

"Ah, yeah, so..." Konohamaru tried to start, but wasn't sure how.  "This is my friend, Yoriko-chan.  Yoriko-chan, this is my aunt, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"We've met briefly," Kurenai dismissed.  "Get to the point."

"Uhm, well, you know about Yoriko-chan's mom, right?"

"I've heard the rumors, but I don't actually know anything.  Why?"

"Well, it seems she has another gift besides time travel.  She got one for you, specifically."

"I take it the guy in my closet is holding it?"

"Not exactly," Konohamaru answered, if anything more nervous than before.  "Just remember, Mirai-chan is sleeping.  Okay?"

"Konohamaru-" she spoke his name with a threat.

"Oh, just let me out already!" the man inside the closet grunted.

Kurenai paused, eyes widening.  There was no way she was hearing that right.  She hadn't heard his voice in years, but would recognize it anywhere.  What game were these kids playing?"

"Fine, fine," Konohamaru gestured for Yoriko to take one handle while he took the other.  "Kurenai, may I present to you, your gift from Hatake Sakura!"

The two teens opened the doors with a flourish.  Kurenai did a double take.  Was that really Asuma?  "What kind of a dirty trick are you two-"

"It's no trick," Asuma assured, stepping out of the closet to stand right in front of her.  "Ask me anything."


End file.
